Home
Gondar the Bounty Hunter is a melee agility hero that excels at hunting, chasing down and killing single targets. His skill set allows him to roam and gank very effectively, as his Shadow Walk allows him to sneak up to unsuspecting targets to initiate. Shadow Walk is also an effective escape and mobility spell, as he can run from dangerous situations and roam invisibly around the map to keep the enemy guessing even if they have Observer Wards active. His ability to deal medium amounts of damage with Jinada, interrupt their Town Portal Scrolls with Shuriken Toss, and keep perfect tabs on their location and movements with Track all make him a powerful and ruthless ganker who is all but impossible to escape once he has his sights locked in. Bounty Hunter's ability to roam, scout and get important kills for his team while bolstering their gold gain with Track can secure his team a strong gold advantage, and give his foes no safe place to hide. Bio Abilities radius of each other. | lore = While the shuriken may be small, Gondar's precise aim can cause critical damage. | target = Target Unit | affects = Enemies | damagetype = Magical | key = Q | legacy key = T | bkbblock = Partially | bkbtext = Cannot be cast on spell immune units. Does not stun or attempt to damage spell immune units. Can jump to and off of spell immune units. | linkenblock = Yes | linkentext = Blocked upon impact as primary or secondary target. When blocked, it continues to bounce. | disjointable = Yes | disjointtext = Can be disjointed by primary and secondary targets. Once disjointed, it stops bouncing. | debuff1 = Stunned | debuff1dispel = Strong | cast point = 0.3 | cast backswing = 0.43 | trait1 = Cast Range | value1 = 400 | value1 aghs = 800 | trait2 = Bounce Search Radius | value2 = 1200 | trait3 = Damage | value3 = 150/225/300/375 | value3 tal = |v1= }} | trait4 = Stun Duration | value4 = 0.1 | value4 aghs = 0.75 | mana = 135 | cooldown = 8 | aghanimsupgrade = Allows Shuriken Toss to bounce twice on each hero. | notes = * The shuriken travels at a speed of 1000. * The shuriken first applies the damage, then the debuff. * The initial target does not have to be ed for the shuriken to bounce. * Can only bounce to each unit once. * Cannot bounce to, but can bounce off of invulnerable or hidden units. * When upgraded by , the shuriken bounces on each tracked enemies a second time. ** It first jumps on all tracked units it didn't jump to yet. If no such enemies are found, it jumps to tracked enemies it jumped onto already. ** Cannot bounce on the same unit twice in a row, so if used against a lone tracked target, it only hits once. * Choosing the damage upgrading talent immediately upgrades all of Bounty Hunter's currently flying shurikens. }} |v1= }} | cooldown = 12/9/6/3 | notes = * When off cooldown, Bounty Hunter's weapons emit particle effects. * Checks its cooldown on attack begin, not on attack hit. ** This means Jinada does not apply when it went off cooldown during the attack animation. * The bonus damage is granted as an attack damage bonus whenever the ability goes off cooldown, and is removed when going on cooldown. * Only steals unreliable gold, removing it from the target and adding it to his own unreliable gold. ** Bounty Hunter gains exactly how much the target loses. * Only steals gold when attacking enemy heroes, including clones, excluding illusions. * When attacking any other unit (including buildings and wards), only the damage is applied, triggering the cooldown. * Does not work against allies, neither the gold steal, nor the damage bonus. }} does not break the invisibility of Shadow Walk. * Shadow Walk allows Bounty Hunter to pass through other units, including wards, but not through buildings. * Bounty Hunter can pick up, drop or attack items without breaking the invisibility. }} |v1= }} | trait7 = Allies Bonus Gold | value7 = 40/80/120 | value7 tal = |v1= }} | trait8 = Aura Linger Duration | value8 = 0.5 | trait9 = Duration | value9 = 30 | mana = 65 | cooldown = 4 | notes = * Despite the visual effect, the Track debuff is applied instantly on the target. * Provides True Sight over the target and makes both their hero model and minimap icon visible through the Fog of War. * Grants the gold to Bounty Hunter and his allies around the target as reliable gold when the target dies, no matter how it dies. * Track can be cast on illusions and , but does not grant any gold when they die. * When multiple s are tracked and one of them dies, each Meepo grants the Track gold around them. * Allies only get the bonus gold if they are within range of the tracked hero while alive. Bounty Hunter himself gets the gold regardless of distance, even while dead. * The move speed is provided by an aura on the target. Its buff lingers for seconds. Multiple instances of the aura do not stack. * The visual effects and sound of Track are only visible and audible to Bounty Hunter and his allies. However, the debuff is visible to everyone. * The visual effects on Bounty Hunter given by the move speed buff is visible to everyone as well. * The debuff icon on the target shows how much gold it currently has. * Alt-clicking the debuff also announces their current gold in the chat. }} Talents Recommended items Gameplay Strategy & Tips Counters & Matchups Audio Responses Sounds History Lore Old Abilities Changelogs Equipment Trivia * In DotA, Gondar shared the same hero model and dialogue as Akama, a playable Broken Draenei hero in the campaign of Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, and later an NPC in World of Warcraft.Akama, the model Gondar uses in DotA * Gondar's line, bount battlebegins 01.mp3 "No job is too big, no fee is too big." is a direct quote from the movie Ghostbusters.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087332/quotes?item=qt0475904 The line from Ghostbusters Bounty Hunter is quoting.] * Gondar's line, bount cast 02.mp3 "Dead or Alive you're coming with me." is the same line used multiple times by the main protagonist of the movie "Robocop".[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4pIPXX2bYs A scene of Robocop Bounty Hunter is referring to with one of his lines.] * Bounty Hunter's line, Bount ability track 02.mp3 "You can run but you can't hide." is the same line from the movie "Liar Liar." Gallery Bounty Hunter Model.jpg|Model Bounty Hunter update splash.jpeg|Splash artwork Bounty Hunter Full Trading Card.jpg|Trading card art File:Bounty Hunter Concept Art1.jpg|Concept art File:Bounty Hunter Concept Art2.jpg|Concept art File:Bounty Hunter ability icon progress.png|Ability icon progress File:Bounty Hunter hero icon progress.png|Hero icon progress File:Hero illustrations Bounty Hunter.jpg|Bounty Hunter illustration References pt:Bounty Hunter ru:Bounty Hunter zh:赏金猎人